Mending Broken Pieces
by Ellivia22
Summary: When Stan learns devastating news he goes on a dangerous drinking binge. Will Kyle be able to keep him from a life threatening situation and mend the broken pieces of Stan's shattered heart? STYLE ONESHOT. R&R.


******(A/N: **Hello South Park fans! It has been a long time since I've written for this section. I've really missed it, especially for writing about my favorite couple in this show: Stan and Kyle :) Anyway, I really hope you like this story. Please review Ellivia22******)**

Warning: This story contains slash. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

Disclaimer: South Park is unfortunately not mine.

******Mending Broken Pieces**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Stan **

My throat burns as I continue to swallow the liquid. I don't remember vodka being so strong. Maybe it's because I've never consumed this much this fast. I found two full liter bottles in my parents' liquor cabinet and I'm almost finished with the first.

I don't care if I finish it, or even start the other one. In fact I don't care about anything anymore. My life is crumbling before my eyes once again. And once again there's nothing I can do about it.

I stumble along the edge of the South Park bridge, shoving more vodka down my throat. I'm probably standing too close to the edge, but I'm beyond caring at this point. If I fall into the deep water it would be a quick death.

A couple of tears fall from my eyes. Why are they doing this to me again? As if the first two times weren't traumatizing enough. I did everything I could to be the perfect son: got decent grades, won every sports trophy imaginable, got home by curfew. Yet my parents still decided to end their marriage. I throw the empty bottle and pull out the second as I start to relive the events that occurred the night before.

___I entered the house, swinging my car keys in hand just as the clock struck ten PM. I was home an hour early from curfew. For once I was glad. I had discovered my feelings for Kyle during the party at Clyde's house and I needed to get home and sorted my thoughts._

___I had realized it when I saw Kyle in the tight pants and green shirt. He still wore his ushanka, but his red curls poked out making him even more attractive. I loved him for how sweet he could be and how great a friend he was to me. Now I just had to figure out how to tell him. It wasn't going to be easy._

___"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I announced._

___I got no response. I suddenly realized that there were loud voices coming from the kitchen. My mother and father, no doubt. They've been arguing a lot lately. I knew I should just head into my room and stay out of their way, but my feet headed in the direction of the kitchen anyway. I braced myself._

___Just as I expected my mother was sitting at the kitchen table her arms folded. Her short brown hair was slighty disheveled, her brown eyes blazing. My dad was standing on the opposite side of the room, his hands on his hips._

___"Mom? Dad?" I asked nervously._

___Both parents looked at me and smiled a forced smile. My mother attempted the wipe the tears out of her eyes. "Hi honey," she said in fake cheerfulness. "Did you have a good time with your friends?"_

___I ignored her question. "Is everything okay?"_

___Dad put his hands firmly on my shoulder and looked at me seriously. I was almost the same height as him now so it wasn't difficult to look him straight in the eyes. "Son, this isn't going ____to be easy for you to hear, but you must. Your mother and I have done a lot of talking and we've decided that it's time to make it easier on the family. We're getting a divorce-permanently this time."_

___I stood there frozen in shock. Divorced? Again? How could they do this? They couldn't wait until I had graduated high school and out of the house before making this decision.I had to be there to relive everything again: the constant fighting over even the smallest things, moving again into a smaller house, listening to my parents berate and insult each other. I couldn't relieve this again. I just couldn't! It would destroy me._

___Beyond furious I interrupted my parents telling me that they still loved me and I was not the cause of the split up. I was going to make myself heard, even if it wasn't going to make a difference._

___"You insensitive assholes! I can't believe you're going to make me relive this again. If you guys would just talk over each problem instead of just giving up we wouldn't be going through this bullshit again and making my life a living hell. Stay together, or split up, I don't care. I refuse to be part of this family any longer!" Then I ran to my room, slamming the door behind me._

___Throughout the evening both of my parents tried to talk to me, but I kept my door bolted shut. I didn't want to hear their excuses anymore. I wanted to be alone as I desperately tried to fix my shattered heart._

What am I going to do? There is no way my already bruised heart could go through this again. I can't go home, yet I am only 17-not old enough to live on my own. Once I sober up from this drinking binge I'll have to come up with a plan. I wish desperately that Kyle was here with me right now. He could help ease the torment in my soul. But he wasn't home this morning when I called. Probably working.

"Stan? What the hell?"

I recognize the voice immediately as if he had arrived on cue. The sultry voice of my best friend. Perfect timing. I whirl around to face him.

I realize too late that I've just lost my balance and am falling off the bridge. The half empty second bottle flies out of my hand. Before I plunge into what is sure to be my imminent death, I manage to catch a glimpse of the boy I love so much.

******Kyle**

It's a cool Saturday morning, and I'm slightly bored. I was supposed to go to work at Jim's Pharmacy when my boss called telling me that they were over in hours and I didn't need to come in. So I decided to take a long walk for mind clearance and exercise.

I make my way onto the bridge that's at the edge of town. The deep water under the bridge is crystal blue. I usually don't go this far, nor this direction, but I figure a new route would be fun.

My happy mood dissolves and turns into disgust. A person a couple feet away from me is stumbling near the edge of the bridge. A bottle is clutched in his hand. Now that I think about it, I just passed an empty vodka bottle that was lying on the ground. That must've come from him. That person is so rude to ruin a peaceful walk by displaying how drunk he is. I ought to give him a piece of my mind.

As I loom closer I start to recognize the lean frame and messy black hair; also the brown-red jacket and blue jeans. My heart pounds in my chest. It's my best friend, Stan Marsh. What in the hell is he doing?

"Stan! What the hell?"

Stan whirls around quickly. I watch in horror as he loses his balance and starts to fall backwards off the bridge. "STAN!" I scream.

I race over to where he was a second ago. My heart is slamming hard against my chest. Did I just unintentionally cause his death? However my tight chest lessens slight as I see Stan's hands desperately grasping on the edge. His hands are slipping though. I have to save him and fast.

I grasp his wrists and using all my strength I pull him up. Sweat pours down my face as I struggle with his weight, but I manage to pull him on the bridge. Once I'm completely sure that he is as far away from the edge as possible, I drop beside him panting.

"Thanks," he mutters, not looking at me.

I stare at him now that we're so close. His face is completely pale, eyes bloodshot and red. The stench of alcohol is so strong from his breath that I can barely keep myself from vomiting. He's drunker than a skunk.

"Jesus Christ, Stan. You're completely wasted!"

He giggles. "No shit, Sherlock."

I get to my feet, pulling Stan up with me. He needs to go somewhere so that he can sober up. Luckily my house is empty for most of the day. I place his arm around my shoulders, my arm around his waist. "Come on, dude. I'll take you back to my place so you can sober up."

He smiles, his eyes halfway open. "You take such good care of me."

"That's what super best friends are for." I pull him in the direction of my house. I am tempted to lecture him about drinking so much, but decide against it. He's passed out from alcohol overload anyway. I quicken my pace. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can be prepared for when he wakes. It's hard to deal with this, but I would do it in a heartbeat. Because that's what you do when you really love someone.

******Stan**

My body trembles, goosebumps running up and down my spine. I clutch my arms desperately for warmth. Along with the chills my head is pounding so hard I feel like someone is crushing my skull with a sledge hammer. The last thing I remember is storming out of the house early the next morning after my parents broke the news. Where am I now?

I open my eyes, which turns out to be a big mistake. The world is spinning so fast that I roll over and start vomiting. I'm unable to stop until what feels like my organs have left my body as well. When I'm done, I lay back against the bed completely exhausted. I must've drank way too much this time. Once the world stops spinning a few minutes later I am able to take in my surroundings.

I'm lying on a bed in a small bedroom. No doubt a teenager's room. At first I think it's my own but instead of sports trophies and movie posters, the room is covered in academic awards. Then I recognize the green laptop on the desk across from the bed. I'm in Kyle's room! He must've found me and brought me to his house. He's the best friend a guy could have.

I snuggle into the pillow and breathe in Kyle's sweet scent. I feel so close to him right now, even though I don't know here he is at the moment. That's one of the many things I love about Kyle. He can make me feel warm and safe without even being near me. I'll have to do something for him to make up for him finding me and throwing up on his floor.

The door to the bedroom opens and Kyle comes in with what looks like a glass of Sprite in his hand. His eyes light up when he sees that I'm awake. "Hey buddy. It's about time you woke up. The sun's about to set. How are you feeling?"

"Lousy," I admit, forcing myself into a sitting position.

"I can imagine," Kyle says dryly. It's obvious that he doesn't approve of what I did. "I've never seen you drink so much."

I look away guiltily. I notice a bucket on the side of the bed, filled with my vomit. It looks like he was prepared for when I woke up. He sits next to me on the bed and hands me the glass. I take a sip. It's not Sprite, but ginger ale. I feel my queasy stomach calm down almost instantly.

"So out with it. What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

Kyle gives me a knowing look. "You only drink when something really bad happens. Judging by the amount you consumed it must be something big."

I glare at my best friend, but it doesn't last long. I suddenly realize that he's now the only person left in this fucked up world that I trust. I sigh wearily. "My parents have decided for the fucking millionth time that they were splitting up. They said it was permanent this time-but for some reason I highly doubt it."

He squeezes my shoulders sympathetically. After a long swig of ginger ale I continue. "I mean it's utter bullshit. Not once do they think that by doing this would affect me. It's not just their lives that are being messed up, but mine too. I just can't believe that I'm being forced to go through this again."

His hands move from my shoulders to my face. I start to relax as he caresses my cheek and the back of my neck. "They are being incredibly selfish," Kyle agrees. "Unfortunately they're too wrapped up in themselves. I'm sorry, Stan."

A sob escapes my throat as the reality of my broken family sets in. Kyle scoots over, wrapping his arms protectively around me. His embrace is warm and comfortable. For once I feel safe. "I'll help you through this," he reassures me gently. "I promise."

"I know."

After what seems like hours the tears are gone and I've calmed down completely. I pull back so that I can look at him. His face is flushed, his eyes full of determination to help me get through this. My heart swells in love and admiration for the person who has helped me through every obstacle. If only I could tell him how much I love him.

Our eyes lock. Ever so gently I lay a kiss on his lips. An electric shock vibrates between us. It's an amazing feeling. "I love you, Kyle. So much. I don't know why I suddenly got the courage to tell you this now, but it's true. I love you because you've always been there for me and are so sweet and caring. I want to be with you. But I understand if you don't feel the same."

He gives me a lovesick grin. Then he kisses me slowly at first, then with more passion. I'm guessing that I don't taste like vomit for Kyle's kiss becomes even more intense. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back with all that I am. My hand plays with the red curls that are sticking out of his green ushanka. I know that after everything I'm going through with my parents that I shouldn't be getting in a relationship, but I don't care. I know Kyle won't hurt me.

We break away several minutes later. "I love you too, Stan. I have since the 4th grade."

My stomach becomes queasy again, but this time I'm not sure if it's because of the alcohol or my new found relationship. I need to relax. Kyle must've noticed, because he helps me lie back down, then snuggles next to me. We fall asleep in each other's arms. I take an easy breath as I feel my heart slowly starting to mend.

******The End**


End file.
